Computing devices such as laptops, desktops, etc., may be locally projected to larger displays such as projectors, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), etc., to enable viewing of the content generated on the source computing device by a greater number of people during, for example, a presentation, meeting, etc. This type of projected viewing is useful in a large number of fields such as engineering, marketing, business, education, etc. Cords, such as video graphics array (VGA) cords, may be used to provide a wired connection between the source computing device and the projection device. However, it may be inefficient and time consuming to connect the computing device to the projection device in this way. More recently, wireless connectivity has been used to link the source computing devices to the projection devices, to simplify the connection process. While this type of connection may be established in less time than a wired connection, wirelessly connecting the devices in this way to enable projection still has a number of drawbacks. For instance, content displayed on the projection device can only be manipulated via the source computing device. This may be inconvenient, for example when the user is standing nearer to the display than the source computing device, or when several users are desiring to interact with the displayed content.